


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles has graduated, but decides to take another year in the same school as Raven just to get out of the house. He meets Erik Lehnsherr, who’s a judgmental little bitch. Oh, and Emma is pretty chill about everything that’s going on. Hank and Alex hook up.My attempt at a slow burn fic ://





	Lucky

**Charles**

Charles wrapped his scarf around himself before leaving the car. It was the first day back, and Charles was ecstatic to have a reason to leave the house. The autumn breeze messed up his hair even more, but he didn’t let it bother him as he entered the school gates.

“Charles!” Hank was the first to greet him, engulfing Charles in a hug. “We’re seniors now. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Extremely,” Charles replied. “Can’t wait to graduate, again I might add, and move away.”

“Ambitious, as usual.” Hank didn’t read into Charles’ statement. Thank heavens for that, Charles thought.

“We have a couple of transfers this year. That should be interesting.” Hank finds everything intriguing. The only thoughts he ever has are questions, Charles noted. But that’s probably why he’s at the top of the class.

As they settled into homeroom, Charles noticed a handful of new faces. He doesn’t recognise a lot of them, and can only hope the teacher will go through introductions.

“Class, welcome back to another school term!” A relatively normal-looking professor announced to the class. “I’m Miss Kinross. Let’s do a round of icebreakers, shall we? Get to know who we’re spending senior year with!”

The class didn’t reply. But as any good teacher would, Miss Kinross kept her energetic demeanour up. Charles could read right through that, though. She needed another four cups of coffee to deal with bratty students like them.

“Alexander Summers?” She called.

“I go by Alex.” A tan blonde stood up and waved. He looked like he belonged on the football team. “I just moved here, from California.” He paused awkwardly, thinking of what to say next.

Beside him, Charles could practically feel the emotions radiating off Hank. _He’s so hot. I shouldn’t be thinking this, I hardly know him! Oh, but look at those biceps. _

Charles smiled and leaned closer to his friend. “You might wanna close your mouth before you start attracting flies,” He whispered. Hank shot him a glare as he shifted back. A couple more students introduced themselves before Charles.

“My name’s Charles Xavier. I’ve been in this school before.” He heard a couple of thoughts. Mainly: _why is he British?_ “I lived in England as a child. If you’re wondering.”

As he sat down again, he paid little attention to the rest of the names. He stared out of the window, calculating the maximum amount of time he could stay in school before going home.

Suddenly, he felt a change in the atmosphere and diverted his attention back. He looked around. No one else noticed the shift, not even Hank. He looked to the person who stood up.

“Emma Frost. Moved here from LA.” Charles could feel it. She was a telepath too. Turning slowly, she gave Charles a wink and a knowing look before sitting back down. She knew that he was a telepath as well. What did that wink mean? He wasn’t sure if Emma’s intentions were good or bad, but he refused to invade her privacy and read her mind. Even then, Charles didn’t want to intrude.

The next person who stood up was a boy. A very good looking one at that. “Erik Lehnsherr.” He wore a turtle neck sweater, and his voice was low and soothing. “I moved here from New Jersey.” He had short hair and a rugged look. _Damn_. Charles didn’t listen to the rest of the introductions. He was too busy staring at the back of Erik’s head.

“I’ve heard of Lehnsherr,” Hank said absentmindedly. “Got into a ton of trouble in New Jersey. Joined a gang, whatnot. Just bad news in general, if you ask me.” Bummer. He seemed like such a nice boy. Normal, too, but Charles supposes assumptions are hardly ever right.

Charles continued staring at the back of his head. His thoughts weren’t loud enough for Charles to hear without putting in effort, but he seemed well adjusted. A metallic clink came from his direction, and he bent down to pick up a coin. He does seem a little odd. Charles couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. As Charles packed up for his next lesson, biology, he bumped into Erik at the door.

“Pardon me.” Charles was lucky Erik wasn’t a telepath, but even without the ability to read minds one could tell he was obviously flustered.

Charles tried to rid himself of his sudden infatuation. What was wrong with him? He barely knew this guy! Charles thought it was obvious Erik didn’t return the feeling.

As he was walking away, he heard a loud and condemning thought coming from behind.

_Brat_.

**Erik **

He studied the teacher. She was so obviously going to get bullied throughout the year. She tried to maintain a cheerful demeanour but was still a little nervous. She kept fidgeting with her pen.

Glancing at the only other person he knew, Emma, Erik found that she was staring back at me. We had met during orientation. The moment he saw her he knew he wouldn’t want to get on her bad side. So far, she proved to be a decent friend. They exchanged nothing more than superficial chatter, but she didn’t judge Erik for his past, and it was a refreshing change.

As the teacher went through introductions, he fiddled with a coin, not paying attention. I didn’t need to learn their names anyway, Erik reasoned.

“My name’s Charles Xavier.” Erik looked up from his desk. He saw a timid looking boy, with bright blue eyes and an ugly sweater. He knew Xaviers. They were that rich, well-off family that scoffed at poorer people. He briefly wondered what Charles was doing in an average high school, with average people. He should’ve been pursuing his second PhD of something like that. His dad died, mum remarried, whatnot.

He didn’t have to worry about what he was going to have for dinner.

He didn’t have to work a second in his life. He was lucky, Erik thought.

He was fortunate enough to be born normal. To be born wealthy.

A sudden surge of envy and hatred captured him. He hated Charles Xavier. He hated him because he was probably spoilt. He hated him because he was so ignorant of everything happening around him. Erik glanced Emma once more and found her looking at him with her eyebrows raised. He realised his jaw was clenched and fists were gripping the table.

He relaxed as Emma stood up. “Emma Frost. Moved here from LA.” Erik saw her turn around and wink at Charles, who looked confused. He gave her an unsure smiled in return as she sat back down. It was Erik’s turn.

“Erik Lehnsherr. I moved here from New Jersey.” He saw Charles’ friend whisper to him and chose to ignore it. So what if he knew what Erik had done. His pretty face and spoilt ass wouldn’t associate with him to know who he truly was.

“Xavier, huh.” In his rage, he hadn’t noticed Emma shifting to sit next to him. “Thought he already graduated twice of something.” Erik didn’t know what to reply, instead silently shifting the coin around his fingers. This probed Emma to continue talking.

“He’s pretty pretty though.” The coin fell.

Erik scoffed. “He’s a spoilt boy from a wealthy family. Of course he needs a pretty face, he doesn’t have anything else going for him.” He saw Emma stare at him sceptically.

“Do you need help getting that rod out of your ass? You barely know the boy.”

“I know enough to know he isn’t someone I want to be buddies with.”

“If you say so.” He saw Emma smirk out of the corner fo his eye. He didn’t know what she was playing at, nor did he want to find out.

After class, he was walking out of the door when he felt a bony elbow jab his side.

“Pardon me.” Erik looked down and saw none other than Charles Xavier. Well, more like the mess atop his head. He kept his head down, avoiding Erik’s eyes. And why would he look at Erik? Charles was of the upper class, wasn’t he? He would never associate with some low life. As he saw Charles’ figure walking further away, there was only one thought in his head.

_Brat_.


End file.
